The Champion of Kanto
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Red had just won against Blue, he had now become Champion of Kanto, now he has to do all the Champion duties he has to do, how will he cope with the troubles it will throw up? Specialshipping and OldRivalShipping. One-sided: MistyxRed.
1. Chapter 1: The Sun Sets

**Mahwahaha another Pokémon Story.**

**Chapter One: The Sun Sets**

Lance could hardly believe what he had witnessed that day, he'd been defeated 3 times, each time the victor was younger and Younger. The First Person to defeat him was a young girl from Pallet town, Green. She only just managed to beat him, and then defeated the Champion becoming the youngest ever, two hours later, another defeat, this time at the Hands of Blue Oak. Blue then proceeded to defeat Green and became the Champion. Finally 10 minutes later, He was beaten again, by none-other than Green's rival, Red. Red had managed to defeat everyone easily without using more than one or two of his Pokémon, and then he fought off against Blue, Defeating him with ease.

So that day there had been three champions Crowned, and many people said that Lance was losing his touch to be defeated three times, but Lance knew that these three were each very tough and had earned the right of Champion. But two of them had been beaten, that day had been named: 'The Day Of The Three Champions', Lance knew soon it would become a Kanto holiday, as it always did when a Champion was Crowned. But the thing that amazed him most was that Red seemed to have easily flattened Blue.

Red was currently sitting just outside Indigo Plateau, which was, his new home. As Champion he had a room inside Indigo Plateau, as did the Elite Four, though they had mixed reactions to Red becoming Champion, Lorelei became sort-of Maternal towards him, often ruffling his hair and asking him if he needed anything, Bruno grunted and walked off to train with his Pokémon. Agatha smiled and went to speak with the young Oak. Lance himself had wondered how long Red could hold onto the post.

Lance stepped outside and saw Red playing with his Pikachu, he knew, unlike many trainers not to underestimate the power of the Small mouse Pokémon, as it had single handily defeated three members of the Elite four, including himself. He walked over, his cloak blowing freely in the wind,

The Little mouse Saw him approach and Waved to him, Red rose and looked over at Lance, he inclined his head and smiled, "Come on, Lorelei is waiting for you" Lance told him, he nodded and they walked off together, the Head of the Elite four and Champion side-by-side. Pikachu jumped onto Red's shoulder and sat there in perfect balence. They reached the Champion hall where Red had beaten Blue and walked through a door that seemed to be part of the wall but was just well hidden.

The Courtyard beyond was amazing there was a large fountain with A Mew statue atop it, The four squares of Grass split by path each lead off a different way, "That was the Elite Arena, most of the time only used for when the Elite Four Battle each other" Lance told him pointing West, "To the East is our Private Pokémon Centre" Lance nodded in the opposite Direction, "To the South is the Challenger area, or the Public Section" He jabbed his thumb behind him, "And to the North is our Quarters, Dinning area, Offices and Meeting hall" He walked forward and Gestured Red to follow.

They walked down the Path came to a group of buildings, each of them had a logo on, once of Ice, one of a fist, one of a Ghost, one of the A Dragon, one on the a plate and one of the a Crown on,

"I think you can guess which building is which?" Lance asked, Red nodded and Lance smiled, "Here's the Champion Pass, with it you can go into any building in the complex or any Gym"

Red smiled and nodded, Lance walked off and entered the building that had the image of a Dragon on, he looked at the card in his hand, it had Level 1 Clearance. Written on it, along with a series of lines, he walked to the door with the crown on, he swiped his card and walked in, Pikachu hopped down off his shoulder and ran in, the room was large and was lavishly designed, pictures of Legendary Pokémon sat on the wall and a desk sat leaning against the wall a ornate chair tucked neatly underneath. He saw three doors leading off, one was his room, complete with, he laughed at this, Pikachu designed covers, pillows and under sheet. He decided to look in the next one, a bathroom, complete with a bath and shower, with pale yellow toiletries. He decided to look in the final room, which appeared to be a TV room, complete with Popcorn maker and Large-flat screened TV. He walked to the desk and found a note there

_Red, _

_I Shall Collect you when dinner is set up for the 5 of us, until then enjoy your room and Relax, _

_Your Friend, _

_Lance, _

_Head of the Elite four._

Red smiled at this note, he decided to play with Pikachu, who was now exploring the large rooms of the house, the last time Red had stayed inside a house, he was just about to leave on his journey, now he was sitting inside the Indigo Plateau complex, his dream realised, as he was now realised as the best Trainer in Kanto, and one of the best in the world.

He sat down on the sofa in the TV room and Pikachu walked in, he saw Red and charged into his lap, falling asleep almost instantly, and Red smiled down at him and turned on the TV,

"Team_ is Undefeatable!" _was the first thing he heard he frowned; it was a news report on the day at Indigo Plateau,

Another voice started to talk, _"Yes, there is a new Champion, and his team is mostly unknown, the only Known Pokemon he Uses is are a, Pikachu, Charizard and Venasasur"_

"_The Champion uses a Pikachu?" _

"_Yes Bob he does, which managed to take out Three of the Four, Elite four members!"_

"_Why hasn't he evolved it?" _

"_As it appears it doesn't need it, as in other words its already powerful enough!"_

"_But Raichu's are far more Powerful than a Pikachu, and it makes the trainer look better"_

"_Ah, but many Trainers like to keep their Pokémon as lower evolution, due to the fact that it can be faster than an evolved Pokémon, Look at Blue Oak's Eevee!"_

"_Very True…. Now we have a special guest, Please welcome Professor Oak!"_

The camera panned around to focus on Prof. Oak, Red sat there and Frowned,

"_Good Evening Professor!"_

"_Thank you Bob, Barry" _Oak replied,

"_So you've known Red longer than most people, so why does Red not evolve his Pikachu?"_

Oak laughed before answering, _"Red has a bond beyond anything I could imagine, he keeps his Pikachu in its form so that his opponents will Underestimate him and thus be beaten"_

"_So what your saying is?" _

"_That Red has bonded with Pikachu, any evolution would split the two apart" _

"_And your opinion of Red?" _

"_A Very worthy Champion, I bet his Pokémon's welfare would take precedence to his own anytime"_

"_But didn't he beat Your grandson Blue Oak?"_

"_Yes, Red Defeated Blue, though he was always a better trainer and I knew as soon as I heard he was on his way he'd become champion"_

A Knock at the door interrupted the Programme, Red carefully lifted Pikachu onto the sofa and got up, as he opened it he smiled, there stood Professor Oak

"Hello Red" Oak smiled

"Professor" Red replied

"May I come in?" Oak asked

"Of Course" Red nodded letting Oak in,

"Its been a while since I was in this room" Oak smiled looking around,

"I take it that interview was pre-recorded" Red asked,

Oak nodded, "I just flew here on Charizard to congratulate you properly" Oak then looked around, "Where's Pikachu?"

"Asleep" Red replied, nodding to the TV room,

"Ah, probably tired out, defeating three Elite four members and all" Oak smiled, Red nodded and smiled back.

After a short talk, Oak left, he promised Red that he'd attend the Party Lance was bound to throw to celebrate his championship and he would make sure Green attended and would try to get Blue to come. Red had smiled at this and nodded, Green was one of the only real people he could call a friend, Blue having made sure he didn't have too many. He walked back into the TV Room to find Pikachu sitting playing with the remote control, changing the channel and squeaking happily every time it did, he smiled as he saw a Children's TV program he used to watch be flicked on and off.

Then Pikachu noticed Red and jumped into his arms, snuggling in close, as if he was a little puppy. Red spent the next hour sitting playing with the little Pokémon, wearing him out, Red then decided to feed his Pokemon, leaving his room he released the five others and they roared, which caused four more doors to burst open and the Elite Four to walk over smiling,

"So this is your full team!" Lance exclaimed looking around, he smiled as he saw the Charizard standing there, proudly in the midst of the others, Lorelei instantly headed for the Lapras and stroked it, Agatha and Bruno walking over to the Blastoise and Venasaur, Red patted Snorlax and held Pikachu in his arms,

"Quite an impressive team sir!" Bruno smiled,

"Red" Red replied,

Bruno blinked as if he had never been told to call a champion by his first name, "If that is what you want"

Red grabbed his backpack and threw some food to each of his Pokémon, more to Snorlax than any of them but enough that it filled them fully.

"You have trained them well" Agatha smiled looking at the Six Pokémon,

"Thanks" Red replied,

"So how does our little champion like his room?" Lorelei asked, in a motherly tone,

"Very Nice" Red replied, then a chef ran amongst them,

"Dinner is served" He told the Five of them, they nodded and Lance gestured Red to follow them as they walked into the building which the plate on the side. They saw five plates laid out and they each took a seat, Red was in-between Lorelei and Lance, Bruno sat in silence eating, While Agatha and Lorelei talked about challengers they had faced that day. Then the topic of the Viridian Gym came up,

"We should choose one of us to go there and close the league until we can find a new Leader for it" Lance told the four others,

"Red's the Champion so he's out" Lorelei said smiling at Red fondly,

"I Have training to do" Bruno grunted,

"I'm going to go to the Sevii Islands, I need to talk with my family. Plus I need to talk Red shopping for a dinner jacket" Lorelei spoke up again, looking over at Lance and Agatha.

"I'll do it" Agatha told them, looking around

"I'll stand aside for this task, Agatha can lead until we find a new leader for the Gym" Lance nodded, inclining his head to Agatha,

"How long will the League be closed?" Red asked,

"A Month at least" Lance told him, "The next Council of Kanto meets In a month's time, there we can choose the new leader, any suggestions?"

"Blue Oak" Agatha suggested, and Red frowned,

"I Agree" Lance nodded, "He's a dam good trainer, and deserves a skilled position"

"Yeah" Bruno Nodded,

"What do you think Red?" Lorelei asked, looking over at him,

"He's a good choice" Red nodded,

"He'll make sure that only the best get here" Lorelei nodded,

"We'll I'll make the announcement that we're closing for a month as of tomorrow" Lance said standing up, "Then I'm off to Johto for a while, to see Clair"

"Say hello to her from us" Lorelei smiled, "Clair is Lance's cousin" She whispered to Red. At that Point Pikachu walked in and crept onto Red's shoulder.

"Will do" Lance smiled standing up, he walked out of the room and closed the door silently,

"We better go back him up" Agatha laughed, "You know the Fan's always swarm Lance every chance they get"

The three Elites laughed and got up, Red followed suit and they followed Lance, they quickly reached the Room where Red had defeated Blue and then Red followed them through the Plateau and outside, they saw many Cameras and Reporters trying to capture and Interview Red.

They four Elites and Champion stood side-by-side; the camera's all focused on Lance as he walked forward,

"Good Evening all" Lance stated plainly, "I Am here today to announce that for the present time, Indigo Plateau will be closing for a while, until such a time as a new leader for Viridian has a new Gym Leader"

"Who will take over until you find a leader?" One reporter asked,

"Agatha, Master Of Ghost Pokemon" Lance stated at once,

"What of Champion Red?" Another reporter asked,

"The Champion will be here at all times, though no-one will be able to challenge him" Lance stated, "But should he leave, he will not accept any battles unless they have beaten all four of the Elite four and all Eight Gym Leaders. No more questions"

The four Elites walked inside alongside Red they patted each other on the backs and headed for their rooms, during the next hour all four Elite Four Members had left, Lance being last and handing Red a Key to the front doors of the Plateau, Telling him that he had a free reign on Kanto as long as he avoided entering another Region, as they wanted to keep Red for Kanto and have him as a sort-of skilled Secret Trainer. Red decided to spend a night here, and then head back to Pallet town, to collect the rest of his belongings and then move it back here.

As he walked into the bedroom he saw a lukewarm cup of Hot Chocolate on the side board with a note from Lorelei, making sure he had all four of their numbers in case anything happened, he smiled as he climbed into the bed, it was warm and comfortable, Pikachu climbed onto the bed and fell asleep, the lights flicked off and Red fell into a comfortable sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Life at the League

**I didn't mention this is Game verse, with the slight exception of Red speaking more often **

**Character Ages:**

**Red: 11**

**Blue: 11 **

**Green: 11**

**Yellow: 10**

**Agatha: 51**

**Prof. Oak: 50**

**Lance: 25**

**Lorelei: 26**

**Bruno: 31**

**Brock: 19**

**Misty: 14**

**Surge: 35**

**Erika: 27**

**Koga: 45**

**Sabrina: 25**

**Blaine: 49**

**Chapter Two: Life at the League **

Red stayed at the Plateau for a week before deciding to leave, He had taken the time to examine every aspect of his new home, where everything was. Then he'd trained with Snorlax, making it more potent than ever. When he decided to leave, he flew on Charizard to Pewter, where he saw Agatha talking with Brock, he decided to walk the rest of the way to Pallet Town, he headed down towards the forest, there several fans found him, they started to follow him and try to either have a battle, get an autograph or get him to check out their team. He avoided them all, or tried to. They ended up chasing him through the forest, he hid behind a tree as he watched several people run past, he sighed and decided never walk to Pallet again, or at least not during the day, he looked behind him and sighed, he'd lost them, he took a single step and worked out immediately that this was a bad move, he felt his foot hovering in mid-air for a slit second then fall, he fell for a few second then hit the ground with a thump, the next thing he felt was pain and darkness.

**(Unknown POV)**

She was doing her daily rounds of the forest and was just about to head off home when she saw him, a lone figure, Unconscious on the floor, she rushed over to him to see six Pokéballs on his waist, clearly a good trainer, at least they had survived intact and were not damaged in the slightest, she called out her Pokémon and they helped carry the unconscious form of the Trainer to Yellow's house, she often healed injured Trainers, but not very often, she walked inside and the trainer was placed on the sofa, she looked him over, a cut upon the head and a small gash on his leg, she grabbed her medical kit and got to work. Ten minutes later she had bandaged his head and put a plaster on the guys leg, she saw one of his Pokeballs quivering and picked it up, she pressed the button and a Pikachu appeared on the floor, it looked around and noticed his trainer.

The Pikachu ran over and nuzzled his trainer, who remained unmoving, the Pikachu settled down and laid next to his trainer, like a guard. For the first time she looked at the Trainer, his youthful looks and almost amazing features, making up one cute person, add in the cute pokemon and he was, well adorable. She decided that the trainer was safe with his Pikachu, which looked different to her own, except his seemed to have an aura of pure power, she sat down on another chair and Her Pikachu climbed onto her lap and fell asleep, she started to think about anything and everything until her guest awoke.

**(End POV)**

It had started to get dark before he awoke, she was stoking the fire when she heard him awake, he immediately reached for his Pikachu which moved to his hand and placed his head in his trainers hand,

"Hello There" The women said at once, standing up, he turned to look at her and she saw his eyes were brightest Crimson,

"Hello" He replied, his voice sounded unsure,

"You ok?" She asked,

"Think so" He replied, turning his gaze to his Pikachu which was licking his hand happily.

"Names Yellow, yours?" She asked

"Red" He replied, looking up at her, she frowned, she had heard that name before, but couldn't work out where, "Did you fix me up?"

"Yeah, the least I could do" Yellow Shrugged,

"Many people would've left me in the forest" Red replied,

"Then they are bad people" Yellow replied

"How much?" Red asked,

"What?" Yellow asked perplexed

"How much for the fixing me up" Red asked

"I do it for free" Yellow replied,

"What if I insisted?" Red asked

"A Battle between you and me" Yellow replied, Red looked at her and frowned, "Unless you're a scaredy cat"

"Ok" Red nodded, getting to his feet, didn't she know he was the champion? _Oh well, I'll still battle as hard as I can_. "How many pokemon?"

"Full Squad" Yellow replied, Red nodded at her and they walked outside, they took opposite sides and prepared,

"Ready?" Red asked, she nodded until a sound of a phone ringing, "Excuse me"

"Hello?" He asked awnsering the call, Yellow frowned as she watched his expression change from pleasure to horror,

"Your Where?"

"How did _You_ get _There_?" his frown deepened

"That Women" At his point he shock his head, "I'm on my way now Mum"

He hung up his phone and looked over at Yellow, "Another time maybe"

"Where can I find you?" Yellow asked,

"Beat the League and I'll find you" Red replied, drawing out one of his pokeballs

"I hope we meet again" Yellow smiled at him,

He turned to look at her, "As do I" He replied, he flicked the pokeball open and a Charizard appeared, he climbed on and whispered "Home", it roared and flew off, Leaving Yellow behind, _I'll make sure he finds me, I'll become the Champion if needs be!_

She ran inside and began packing her things, she then headed off to Pallet Town, if she was going to become a champion, she needed to be a trainer. And for that she needed Prof. Oaks advice.

**(Indigo Plateau)**

Red landed on Charizard, he took out his key as two people came running up behind him, both calling his name, he turned the key and turned around, there his mother and Green came running at him, he opened the door and walked over to them Green practically fighting with his Mother to give Red a hug first, which Red's mother won easily, the Young Trainer sat on the floor looking up evilly at her.

"My Little Champion" She said as she pulled Red into a much loved hug. After minutes she let go and looked him over, bandage and all, "What did you do?"

"Fell in the Viridian Forest" Red replied, looking at her,

"Are you going to invite us in then or what?" Green asked, Red laughed and nodded and turned back and walked inside the impressive building, the two women following him, he lead them through the empty rooms and to the hidden door, he then lead the, to the complex where his room was, and opened the door, they walked inside with Red in the lead.

"Wow!" Green said at once, looking around, "This room is amazing!"

"This is all yours?" his Mum asked at once,

"Yes" Red replied looking around, they had a small chat before a knock at the door interrupted them and Red walked over, he opened it to reveal the hulking figure of Bruno before him,

"Hello Red" Bruno grunted, "Wanted to let you know I'm back at the Plateau, so….. What happened to your head?"

"I had a small fall" Red shrugged,

"I'll talk with you when you are alone, come by my room later" Bruno nodded, "Lorelei will be coming back tomorrow morning, to take you suit shopping, then in a week Lance will return and we can have the party"

"Ok, Thanks Bruno" Red smiled. Bruno nodded and walked off, Red closed the door and shock his head,

"Who was that?" His mother asked at once.

"Bruno, the Fighting Master" Red and Green replied together

"Oh, is he one of the Elite four?" His mother asked,

"Yeah, the second member, Theres Lorelei, the Ice Queen. Bruno, The Fight master. Agatha, Master of Ghosts, and Lance, Dragon Master." Red ticked them off.

"Wow, what are they all like?" his mother asked,

"Lorelei is kind and from what I saw, likes to gossip. Bruno, is unsociable and likes privacy. Agatha, is like the strict Grandmother you don't cross. And Lance is the cool, calm and collected Leader." Red smiled as he listed their personalities.

"Lorelei didn't seem Kind, she seemed cold and uncaring" Green replied, frowning.

"Ah, maybe that's just her when she's on camera" Red replied. They continued discussing the Elite four and Reds victory over Blue until nearly 10 pm. When they needed to leave in order to get home at a respectable time, Red was about to turn in until he remembered Bruno's request.

He walked out of the Champion room and saw Bruno was still awake, he walked over to it, and knocked, Bruno grunted "Enter" and he swiped his card and opened the door, he gasped at what he saw, the room was filled with Training implements and punch bags, Bruno himself was sitting meditating in the centre, until he saw Red in front of him,

"Greetings Red" Bruno Grunted, as he stood up, he towered over the young Champion.

"Hello Bruno, you wanted to talk?" Red asked

"I wanted to offer you my help" Bruno replied,

"What with?" Red asked

"Self Defence" Bruno replied, Red frowned, "You are young and an easy target, we begin in two weeks"

"Ok, see you tomorrow Bruno" Red inclined his head, And Bruno followed suit, then Red turned and walked out the door heading back to his room when he heard a door close nearby he looked over and saw Lorelei standing inside yawning loudly, he shook his head and walked to his room, Lorelei needed sleep or she would have said hello already. He walked inside and found Pikachu atop his bed fast asleep. He smiled as he looked down on him, comfortable and calm. He climbed atop his bed and fell asleep.

He was awoken hours later by knocking on his door, he walked over and opened it to reveal Lance standing before him, "Morning Lance, What brings you here?"

"The council Meeting has been brought forwards, its in 10 minutes" Lance replied, Red nodded and walked back inside,

"Meet you in five" Red replied, he charged into his room and quickly got Changed, grabbed his team and woke Pikachu, who shocked him then hopped onto his shoulder he then charged out and found Lance, Lorelei and Bruno waiting there.

"This can't be good, the council never reorganises its meetings on such short notice" Lorelei told Red, who followed them as they walked down to a large stadium like building, Red noticed Prof. Oak standing nearby, Agatha next to him both looking concerned.

"Ah, I Heard about you accident Red" Agatha smiled, "Haunter was watching for you and followed, luckily by the time I reached the Forest you were on Charizard and on your way here"

Red nodded and the group of six continued walking along, they entered into the Building and Lorelei pulled Red with them to where a set of Five ornate wooden chairs sat, the Elite four took their seats and Red sat down in the centre, Lance to his right, Agatha to his left. He looked around, the Seven Gym Leaders sat opposite them and Misty winked at Red, who ignored her.

They saw a group of older people walk in and one stride in alone, he held himself differently, "That's Chancellor Nick Isakeiuou, He's the sixth most important person in Kanto, behind the Elite four and you" Lance Whispered to Red as Professor Oak and Surprisingly, Blue and Green sat down behind the Gym leaders, there he saw another group of people, "The Ex-Champions, they wanted you to sit over there, but I told them you'd stay with us" Agatha whispered to Red smiling sweetly.

"How do you pronounce the Channcellors Last name I-Sacki-You?" Red asked Lance, the whole of the Elite four had heard and burst out laughing, Lance shaking his head.

"I-Sacke-Ou" Lance replied after a few minutes, still smiling.

"This meeting will be called to order!" Nick Isakeiuou called a minute later and every head turned to him, Lance's face full of hate. After a minute of silence, Lance rose, "I dimand to know why you called this meeting, the next council was not to meet for another 2 weeks at least!" There was mass cheers and applase at Lance statement,

"Hold your tounge!" Nick shouted at him. Lance turned to Red, "Let him speak!" Red commanded,

"Oh, yes your Champion-ness, You're the reasons I called this council!" Nick replied, "Your Too young to hold the title thus it needs to be given to another suitable trainer!"

"WHAT!" a group of people called, Red smiled as he saw even Blue was protesting, along with the other ex-champions, Gym Leaders and Elite Four.

"He is too young for the championship" Nick replied simply, "By my decree it must go the next best trainer, which is me"

"I could beat you in a heart-beat!" Lorelei protested,

"As could any competent trainer" Agatha and Lance added

"But still the Championship is mine now" Nick argued

"What do you have to say Champion Red?" Prof. Oak asked,

"I Say we battle for it" Red smiled, "Six-on-Six, The Winner reclaims the title of Champion"

"Agreed" Nick sneered, Lance looked over at Red,

"You got this one in the bag, his best is a Raichu" Lance told Red who nodded,

"Are you done saying your goodbyes to your title?" Nick asked as they walked outside, everyone following behind, Lance walked and stood in the referee's spot.

"This match is for the Championship of Kanto, Champion Red Vs. Chancellor Nick!"

"Nidoking!" Nick called, The Giant Pink pokemon appeared and roared, Red frowned, it didn't seem to be in the best of Condition, it appeared really weak.

"Blastoise!" Red replied, Calling forth the Giant Turtle Pokemon.

"The first round, Nidoking Vs. Blastoise!" Lance called,

"What say we make it interesting?" Nick asked,

"The Championship doesn't interest you?" Red asked,

"Oh, it does. But I meant even more interesting, The loser must Give up his position in the Trainer council and leave Kanto forever!" Nick replied, Red nodded, as he trusted Lance's judgement.

"Nidoking use Thunder fang!" Nick called at once, before Red got a chance to think,

"stop it with Ice Beam!" Red replied. The Giant Turtle launched an Attack so powerful even Lorelei shivered. The attack hit home and launched Nidoking into the floor, defeated,

"Nidoking is unable to battle, Red is the Victor of this round!" Lance announced twitch of glee.

"Return!" Both Trainers called,

"You up for this buddy?" Red asked Pikachu who nodded, and ran onto the field.

"Go Onix!" Nick called, sneering.

"This match is between Pikachu and Onix!" Lance called out

"Hit it with Earthquake!" Nick called at once, the Earth began to quake but Pikachu held firm

"Surf" Red told Pikachu, a massive wave appeared behind Pikachu and it slammed into the Onix, defeating it.

"Impossible!" Everyone other than Lance, Red and both Oaks called at once.

"Onix Is unable to battle, Pikachu is the victor!"

"Go Venasaur!" Nick called,

"Hidden Power!" Red replied, his Pikachu charged and turned Purple, slamming into Venasaur,

"What was that!" Nick exclaimed,

"Hidden Power – Poison" Red replied. Lance nodded, "Its Legit, continue!"

"Hit it with a Stun Spore!" Nick called,

"Retaliate with a Volt Tackle!" Red replied calmly

The Pikachu's head collided with Venasaurs leaving it a bit painful but defeating Venasaur

"Venasaur is unable to battle, Pikachu is the Victor!"

"Raichu, Go!" Nick called,

"Dig" Red told Pikachu, who began digging a hole and vanished underground.

"Follow it!" Nick ordered, the Raichu ran to the hole and complained, "I said follow it!"

Raichu tried and failed to fit in the small hole Pikachu had dug, it tried to return to its trainer but Pikachu's dig kicked in and it burst forward slamming Raichu, which upon landing down on the ground was clearly beaten.

"Raichu is Unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" Lance laughed, he seemed to be enjoying this battle.

"Go Pinsir!" Nick called

"This round is Pinsir vs. Pikachu!" Lance said,

"Use X-Scissor!" Nick commanded,

"Iron Tail!" Red replied, The glowing Tail slammed into Pinsir and slammed it to the floor.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" Lance spoke again, Pikachu looked over at Red who patted his shoulder, he ran up and climbed onto his shoulder,

"Go Ditto!" Nick snarled

"Charizard, you're up!" Red smiled.

"Use Tackle!" Nick ordered, Ditto did nothing,

"Blast Burn" Red told Charizard. The powerful fire blast slammed into the weak Ditto, defeating it.

"Ditto is Unable to battle, the Winner and still the Champion is Red!" Lance called, rushing forward to shake Red's hand, the Gym Leader's and so did the other Three members of the Elite four rushed over to congratulate Red. Lt. Serge then realised something

"Nick, By the agreement you put forward, you must now leave Kanto and never retrun" He smiled, the Gym Leaders, Elite four and Champion all laughed as Nick realised this,

"But he cheated! Pikachu can't uses Surf!" Nick protested at once,

"Its clear that Red has taught his Pikachu how to use Surf, and very well" Prof. Oak replied.

"But….but….but" Nick tried to find another thing to complain about,

"Face it, Red's in another league to most Trainers" Blue told Nick, Red looked round shocked at this, as did Green and Prof. Oak, when Blue Realised he shrugged, "Its true"

"Back to the meeting room, the Elite four and champion have selected a Candidate for the eight Gym of Kanto" A Man called, everyone rushed in, Lance and Red following calmly behind,

"That Pikachu of yours is something special" Lance told Red, who nodded,

"It's a strong powerful Pokémon that many underestimate" Red replied,

"To their own demise" Lance finished, and Red laughed while nodding.

"Now then, are you sure about Blue?" Agatha asked Red when they had been seated once again, Red nodded,

"I'll let you make the announcement then" Agatha told him and he paled, she laughed and shock her head, "Don't worry Lance'll be doing it"

Lance nodded from Reds other side, "Thanks" Red muttered,

"Then Breakfast!" Lorelei called to them and they nodded vigeously

"So, who does the League think worthy of being made head of the Viridian Gym?" Koga asked, as Lance rose to his feet,

"This Recommendation comes from the highest source and is backed by the Elite four" Lance started, "The Man we recommend is, Former Pokemon Champion Blue Oak!"

There was a collective intake of breath and every head snapped to face Blue, Who had frozen staring wide-eyed at Red.

"Are there any protests?" Prof. Oak asked after a few minutes of silence.

"The Gym Leaders, agree to the Appointement!"

"As Professor Of Kanto, I agree to the Appointement!"

"As The Elite four, We Agree to the Appointment!"

"As Champion, I agree to the appointment!"

"As former champions, We agree to the appointment!"

"Then the motion is passed, Blue Oak, do you accept the title of Gym Leader of Viridian City?" Lance asked,

"I do" Blue swore,

"Then I name you Viridian Leader Blue Oak" Lance told him there was a round of clapping then the council all got up to leave, The Elite four and Champion thinking of the food that awaited them.

**(4 Hours Later)**

After a long breakfast break, helping Agatha move some of her things back to the Plateau and then Lunch Red and Lorelei were standing waiting to tell Lance that Lorelei was dragging Red shopping. He opened his door and allowed them to enter.

Red looked around, there were posters of Dragons on the wall and several Pictures of Lance with his family, and one of a younger looking Lance, probably when he was made an Elite four member at 17.

"We're off for a while Lance, we thought we might need to let you know" Lorelei told the Dragon Master,

"Ok Lorelei, I'll see you later, I need to go see Prof. Oak" Lance nodded and they walked out, leaving Lance's room empty of Life, Lance gave Lorelei a Pokéball and called out one of his Dragonite, flying off,

"Come on, otherwise the shop will close before we get there!" Lorelei exclaimed, calling out Lance's other Dragonite and climbing on, Red called out his trusted Pidegot, who was faster than Charizard when flying. They both took off and flew straight towards Celadon City, Rather than heading for the department Store, Lorelei and Red walked down towards a small tailors, they opened the door and Lorelei walked confidently in, followed by Red.

"Ah Madam Lorelei, how are you?" The Tailor asked, his blue hair sticking out compared with his Black eyes.

"Well enough" Lorelei replied coldly, "We have business to discuss"

"Of Course, what type of Dress would you like?" He asked,

"Not For Me!" Lorelei snapped, "For my young Friend here" She stood aside to reveal Red standing there, his piercing Eyes met the Black ones on the tailor and he jumped backwards,

"The Champion!" He exclaimed, "Of course, I'm thinking deep Crimson with the emperor addition?"

"That will look good, He'll need a white shirt and matching tie" Lorelei nodded, clearly understanding the order. The Tailor grabbed Red and a tape messure while Lorelei waited outside, after 10 minutes of measurements and colour checks Lorelei handed the man a pile of PokéPounds. And they walked out with him calling that it would be ready in five hours.

Lorelei turned to Red, "Sorry about that, he's the Best Tailor in Kanto, but he does try and overcharge everyone that walks through his door, unless your strict with him."

"Its fine" Red replied,

"So we have 5 hours to kill, shall we go to the Shopping Centre, I could use some TMs" Lorelei said thoughtfully,

Red nodded and they walked off towards the large tower building, they walked in and every trainer fell silent, they were standing in the midst of the Champion and an Elite four member,

"What are you all staring at?" Lorelei asked coldly and they all returned to their business, Lorelei smiled to Red who was smiling at the sudden reappearance of Normality in the shop. They walked to the lift and went up to the trainer shop, again it fell silent when they walked out and again Lorelei snapped at them to return to business, she and Red split up and soon found that there was a much larger selection of products than Red had previously believed. Once they had stocked up on Full Restores and Revives they walked off, they still had an hour to kill, so Lorelei suggested they head to see Erika, the Gym leader.

When they walked inside Erika shreaked at Lorelei, and pulled her into a massive hug, telling her she should visit more often. Then she turned her attention on Red.

"Champion" She nodded to him, "I was impressed by your victory a few weeks ago"

"Thank you Erika" Red smiled, inclining his head,

"I just made some herbal tea, would you like a cup?" She asked the two of them, Lorelei and Red both politely declined and then spoke with her for a while, then after an hour of conversation on who would win, Lance and Green Vs. Lorelei and Red, they left for the tailors once again, Lorelei ignored the 'Closed' sign on the door and walked inside, their stood the tailor waiting for the two of them, "Mr. Champion, please come this way"

Red walked out of the room and into the fitting room where a Deep Crimson suit awaited, its lapel had gold embroidery and space for all eight of Reds badges, and a small pocket above his heart. The Emperor addition was a Small Paludamentum over the left arm, covering down to his elbow, which was a slightly lighter shade of Red, he had a white shirt laid out and a crimson tie with matching trousers.

"Is it to your liking sir?" The Tailor asked, Red nodded, "I'll leave you so you can try it on"

Red took five minutes to put on the suit and get his tie and walked out into the view of Lorelei who squealed, "That is perfect!"

"I try my best" The Tailor nodded,

"What do you think Red?" Lorelei asked,

"Its very Nice" Red nodded,

"Good, Bag it for us then" Lorelei commanded and as soon as Red reappeared in his usual Training Uniform their was a bag thrust at them,

"Come again!" The Tailor called half heartedly,

"To the Plateau then!" Lorelei exclaimed when they walked out of the shop, she called forth Dragonite and Red followed with Pidgeot, as they flew Red realised something, he'd found a new home and a new family.


	3. Chapter 3: The Champions Party

**I don't own Pokémon!**

**Chapter Three: The Champions Party.**

Red walked slowly out of the room, Lance had just announced that in one week the Plateau would be opening once more, for all challengers. And that the Championship could well be theirs, then again, they still had to beat Lance, Agatha, Bruno, Lorelei and Blue before they could reach the title match, then again there were 12 gyms in Kanto, so some people could skip Blue and just go to another.

Although Lance had said it would be better for all trainers to face Blue to get a taste of the Leagues Power. The Gyms type list was simple, Rock, Water, Electric, Grass, Physic, Status, Fire, Mixed, Ice, Fighting, Flying And Ground. All you had to do was beat 8 of them and you could face the league. And maybe even the Champion.

He started to walk to his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to face Lance standing there,

"Hello Lance, Anything Wrong?" Red asked,

"Just thought I'd remind you that tonight is your champion celebration!" Lance smiled,

"Tonight?" Red asked worriedly,

"Yeah, all Twelve Gym Leaders will be here, as will many former champions and league memebers, I even hear that some people from Johto have been invited, In fact I think all the leaders from Johto are coming" Lance said thoughtfully, looking over Red's shoulder.

"A-All Twelve?" Red asked having only met 8 of them

"Yeah" Lance nodded, "Anyway, do you want to walk in with or without the Elite Four?"

"With!" Red said quickly.

"Ok" Lance nodded, "If that's all" He inclined his head and walked off, leaving Red alone. He headed back to his room, where Pika was resting. As Red opened the door Pika bounded up to him, and launched himself into Red's arms, looking up at him

"Hungry?" Red asked,

"Chaa!" Pikachu nodded, so Red walked over to his bag and picked up some food handing them one small item at a time, he looked at the suit he'd be wearing later that evening, at least while he walked in he'd have the Elite four with him, so not all the attention would be focused on him.

**(Two hours till the party)**

Agatha knocked on the door to the champion's room, where Red was nearly in his suit, all he had to do was put on his tie (Which Lorelei had previously done) and his jacket, which was on his wardrobe door.

"The Elite four are preparing for the party, we wanted to know if you were coming?" Agatha asked,

"If I may" Red replied,

"Then Finish getting Ready!" Agatha told him, He nodded and threw on his tie and then pulled on his jacket, he placed it on and did up the buttons, he walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving Pikachu watching the TV, as he had taken a liking to a children's TV program.

Standing in the middle of the housing area was the Elite four, Lance was wearing a Dark Green suit and his cape, which was attached around his neck with a golden chain. Lorelei was wearing a light blue dress that came around her legs and had a small handbag on her shoulder. Agatha was wearing a purple dress that flowed behind her. Bruno alone had a plain black suit with no accessories.

Lorelei looked up when the door closed and smiled, her hair done up ontop of her head, she smiled, "Champion, shall we go?"

Red blinked at the formality, then he saw a group of five figures standing nearby. They looked like they were important, "Might I enquire who are the guests beforehand?"

"The Johto Elite four and Champion" Lance told him, he nodded and they walked over to them, the elite four of Johto were wearing suits and dresses of deep blue, and the champions dress was dark black,

"Maybe you need to introduce yourselfs" Agatha smiled to them, looking at them,

"Karen, Lady of Dark" One of the Elite four said,

"Will, Master of Psyhic Types" Another smiled,

"Jaccob, Master of Fire Types" The third said

"Andrew, Master of Electric Types" The final told them,

"And I am Champion Kim, Master of Johto" The Champion told Red,

"You care to introduce yourself? Our champion has not yet met the Elite Four of Kanto" Andrew told them

"I Am Lorelei, Ice Queen!" Lorelei smiled,

"I Am Bruno, Master of Fighting Types" Bruno Grunted, towering over everyone.

"I Am Agatha, Ghost Mistress" Agatha told them,

"And I am Lance, Dragon Tamer" Lance told them, and this is our champion,

"I Am Red, Champion of Kanto" Red told them,

"He's the champion?" Kim asked, "He can't have been a trainer for more than a year!"

"Then why don't we have a small clash for entertainment, One on One" Lance and Karen said at once, then both sighed,

"Agreed!" Both nodded, Red knew this would be one of his hardest battles,

"If you will allow me to fetch my Pokémon" Red walked off, and walked into his room and patted his shoulder, Pikachu ran out of the room and onto Red's shoulder and smiled, "We're having a little battle"

"Chaa!" Pikachu nodded,

"Lets go then!" Red smiled, walking back to the group, they all looked up and the Johto five coughed,

"A Pikachu?" Will asked, "Your Using a Pikachu?"

"He is my Ace" Red smiled,

Five minutes later the two trainers were standing in the Elite Arena and had sent out their battlers, It was Pikachu Vs. Donphan.

"This won't take long" Karen smiled looking at Her champion,

Lance just shrugged, "Don't count him out yet!"

"Donphan, use Earthquake!" Kim smiled, expecting a 1HKO.

"Avoid it then use Surf!" Red said calmly to Pikachu, who nodded and rushed around avoiding the ground shaking, then creating a massive wave which narrowly missed all the people but his straight into Donphan, Weakening it.

"Wow that was incredible!" Andrew exclaimed, "That Pikachu is wonderful!"

"Hit It with Rock-Smash!" Kim called,

"Use Grass-Knot to stop it!" Red smiled, knowing that Donphan was weak against both Grass and Water moves,

"Stop!" Kim tried but both attack went ahead, and Donphan fell to the ground defeated.

"And the Winner is, Red Champion of Kanto!" Lance cheered, smiling

"He managed to use a Pokémon with a type disadvantage and win!" Will exclaimed, "That is incredible!"

"No, That's just Red" Agatha said proudly.

"Red, You are incredible, for such a young trainer, you have amazing skill!" Kim smiled, walking forward and shaking hand's with Red. Who smiled, "Your Donphan, was it? Is strong, there aren't many Ground types who could survive Surf"

"He is something" Kim nodded smiling.

"We should be going, Steven will be here soon!" Lorelei called,

As the two champions walked side-by-side they found a man standing there wearing a dark purple suit standing there. "Steven!" Lance called, walking faster,

"Lance-o-lotty!" Steven joked. They shook hands and they both turned to look at the crowed,

Everyone sighed and looked at the two of them, "Of all the regions to find you leading the Elite four of, it had to be Kanto!" Steven smiled; the two were clearly old friends.

"And these must be the other Kanto Elite four members!" Steven looked at the three Kanto Elite four members, "And the young Champion!"

Steven matched up to Red and looked him over, "Steven, Champion of Hoenn"

Before Red could reply, Steven had marched on towards the Johto group.

"He's certainly different" Bruno Grunted,

"So there are going to be three Champions at this party then!" Steven smiled Seemingly dragging the Johto Elite Team and Champion behind him.

"Indeed, Sinnoh and Unova never come to these Parties, yet they expect us to come to theirs!" Karen grunted to a nod from Lance and Steven.

"There's a massive Conference of Champions, they've said they are practically going to force all five champions to be there!" Kim frowned, "Will either of you two be coming?"

"Yeah" Steven nodded, "It's a massive Q and A session from what I've heard, to quiz the champions"

"I Hadn't hear of it," Red admitted,

"We were going to warn you of it tonight, after the party" Lorelei shrugged to them, "We need to be going!"

The Kanto Elites grabbed Red and almost lifted him up and walked off. The other all walked into the grand party hall and looked around, several people were already there, Professor Oak and Gym Leader Blue Oak. Misty and Brock stood talking with Clair and Falkner.

**(Outside)**

The usually quiet road was littered with flashes and calls of "Over here!", As the paparazzi and Reporters tried to take photos of the honoured guest list, The Regional professors, Bill, The Pokémon Fan club owner, The Head of Sliff Co. and Many others.

They watched as several former champions walked down the red carpet, followed by the Gym leaders of Both Kanto and Johto, and many residence of Pallet town, now nicknamed the mini-town of Champions. As the head of Sliff Co. Walked down the carpet, everyone noticed a black briefcase he was carrying, which seemed to be of the upmost importance.

As the Evening progressed the rest of the guests arrived and the great doors were closed. Leaving everyone outside it to only guess what was going on inside….

**(Inside)**

Everyone was standing around, some drinking occasionally from flutes of Champaign, enjoying talking with collages or just important people, in the centre of the party could be found Blue and Green talking to Steven, who seemed very interested in their past with Red, who no one had yet seen in the room, along with any of the Elite four.

They were telling a story about the time Red accidentally angered a Tauros on a school trip to the Safari Zone and spent the whole Trip being chased by the Pokémon. They shared a laugh until they heard an over voice call, "Ladies And Gentlemen, Presenting your Hosts, the League of Kanto!"

A pair of great golden doors opened and there stood five figures all in a line, each of them walking in with the upmost grace, though who each figure (Par Bruno, due to his size) was anonymous,

"Lorelei, Ice Queen!" A light shone onto Lorelei but Darkness still masking the rest.

"Bruno, Fight Master!" Another light onto Bruno this time,

"Agatha, Ghost Mistress!" The Third light camp onto the elderly Agatha.

"And the Leader of the Elite Four, Dragon Master Lance!" The Fourth light shone onto Lance,

"Finally, the newly Crowned Champion, Red!" The Final light came up to reveal Red standing in the middle of the Four of them, a golden crown sitting on his head, shining in the light, A small Pikachu emblem engraved onto the front.

They all walked into the room and then down to the party where everyone began their conversations once again, Lance and Red stuck close together, The older making sure that Red had a sense of Reassurance behind him at all times, making sure that no-one could make him fell uncomfortable.

After talking to several Gym Leaders, Steven, Blue, his Mother, Professor Oak, Green and Bill, Lance had walked over to check that the Dining Room was ready, Red found himself in front of the Head of Sliff Co once more,

"Mr. Champion!" He shook Red's hand, "I Have something I would like you to test for us, we made them from the prototype results you gave us, here!" He opened his briefcase to reveal Twelve Master Balls sitting there, "Take them before someone sees!" Red took a couple before the rest were thrust into his hands before the man in front of him vanished, he placed them in his pockets and continued to walk around.

"If you will come this way, dinner is about to be served" A Voice announced, Red span around to face Lance standing there, the people all walked through the doors and Lorelei lead Red and Blue to the main table that headed up the room, Lance, Bruno and Agatha were already sitting, along with some former champions, Kim and Steven. Red was assigned a large chair while Blue Sat to the left of Lance.

The meal was amazingly delivered By Golden stars that floated in the air, to start was a fish course, then a large steak and finally a large slice of cake. After that everyone was too full to do anything but sit and talk, until Lance rose,

"Ladies and Gentlemen its time for our Champions Speech!" Lance called, Handing a piece of paper to Red, without anyone but Prof. Oak seeing.

As Red read out the long winded speech, he started to realise that it was getting really late, how would many of these people get home?

As he finished, he looked up to find the entire room on their feet applauding. He smiled and sat down, everyone followed and then talk resumed, after a while everyone started to move back into the main room, where the Leagues soon followed.

Red walked around the room and found that Pikachu had found a small place to curl up and Rest inside the room itself. After a more hours, nearly everyone had left, only the Two leagues and Hoenn's champion was left,

"If you would like to stay the night we have rooms you can stay in" Lance told the six of them,

"That would be welcome" Karen smiled, Lance lead the six of them off through another door towards an area Red had investigated Previously, it contain 10 large houses, three of which were occupied, by Nurse Joy, The Shop Clerk and the 'caller' someone who called each member to their room if the previous member looked like they were going to be defeated.

The Four people left in the room looked around, it was neat and tidy, clean and Crisp, it didn't look like there had been a party at all.

"I'm retiring for the night" Agatha told them walking off,

"As shall I!" Lorelei called,

"Me too" Bruno Grunted, "Getting too cold"

"Night, I'll find Pikachu then come up after you" Red told them, finally being able to remove the crown and place on his hat, where Pikachu immediately jumped onto from behind him, Sneezing slightly and realising small electrical charges.

"Got a fever?" Red asked the small mouse, who nodded.

"Lets get back to the room so I can help you" Red smiled they rushed off and found Lance walking back, they nodded to one another before entering their rooms.

**(3 AM) **

Outside the league a lone figure stumbled up to the door, slamming her fist onto the door, crying out. Moments later, Nurse Joy opened the door,

"Oh my what happened?" Joy asked

"My…. My Pokémon were stolen… by team Rocket!" She cryed out,

"Joy what's going on?" Called a figure behind her,

"Rouse the League! Team Rocket is back!" Joy called, the figure nodded and rushed off, minutes later two men ran out of the door, one is pyjama's and a Purple Dressing gown and the other in his red training gear,

"What's happened here?" Lance asked kindly

"My Pokémon….they were stolen by Team Rocket!" The girl cried out, a couple of seconds later they heard a faint cry of, "Wee Willy Winky! Wee Willy Winky! Wee Willy Winky! Wee Willy Winky!"

They two of them looked into the league to see Bruno, carrying a small candle in a old fashioned holder chased by Agatha, wearing a nightdress in deep purple, followed by Lorelei who was laughing hard, "Poor old Bruno"

"So team Rocket stole which Pokémon?" Red asked, kneeling down to her eye level.

"My Clefable, Wigglytuff, Marrowak, Blastoise, Scyther and Butterfree" The Girl Wailed,

"Where were you?" Red asked,

"near the end of Victory Road" The Girl told him, he nodded rose,

"I'll do a sweep of the area, Lance if you could call the police and we'll get this mess dealt with" Red told them,

"I'll keep the other leagues busy while you do" Agatha nodded,

"I'll give you some help Aggie" Lorelei smiled, they rushed off together. Red ran to the other direction and Joy smiled to the young girl,

"Don't worry, Champion Red will get your Pokémon back, he's not called 'Rocket Bane' for nothing you know" Joy smiled.

**(Victory Road)**

Red walked into the usually dimly lit cave to find it shining with pure white light, several rockets surrounded him,

"Lookie here, another one who wants to lose their Pokémon" The Rocket Captain smiled,

"I thought you broke up?" Red asked,

"We refounded under our great Captain, Grey!" One rocket called,

"So, may I introduce myself?" Red asked, "Red, Champion of Kanto and Rocket Bane"

"T-t-th-the Champion!" Grey exclaimed, then he composed himself, "Your Pokémon will fetch a great price"

"Alakazam!" Grey called,

"Charizard!" Red called out, sending out the giant dragon like Pokémon,

"Use Psychic!" Grey ordered,

"Avoid it then use Blast Burn!" Red commanded, the fire attack burst out everywhere, including the cave entrance, where Joy nearly jumped backwards upon seeing the fire burst out of the cave, "Reds battling again" Lance smiled appearing once again, followed by a Steven who had, somehow slipped past both Lorelei and Agatha.

Back with Red, he had recalled Charizard and called out his Pidegot, Pikachu being Ill still. While his opponent had Victorybell out.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Red called,

"Dodge then use Poison Powder" Grey called, the poison dust flew at Pidegot,

"Use Gust to blow it away!" Red smiled, the wind kicked up and the poison dust flew back and hit into a grunts Pokémon causing him to drop six Pokéballs. Which Pidegot swooped down and picked up, dropping them into Reds hands, then several Officer Jenny's ran out into the cave and arrested the rockets with help from their Arcanine's and Growlith's.

"Thank you, Champion" One Jenny smiled as they escorted the rockets away. Red smiled and walked out of the cave finding the all the inhabitant's waiting there, "Mission complete" Red smiled handing the young girl her Pokéballs back.

"Thank You sir" The girl called before she flew off on her Butterfree, supported by Scyther.

"Well that was an unexpected source of Entertainment" Karen told them as they all walked back into the room and closed the door and locked it, Red yawned and looked at the clock, 4:54 AM, The league would be open in just over three hours.

"We'll open a couple of hours late" Lance yawned,

"You need your beauty sleep" Lorelei joked but everyone was so tired that they just nodded walking back to their rooms and a well earned rest.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Challenge

**Here's the Next Chapter of The Champion of Kanto!**

**Chapter Four: The First Challenge**

At 11:00 Am the League of Kanto was opened for the first time in a month, Red found that until a challenger was spotted the Elite Four relaxed, drank coffee and watched Pokémon battles on the computer.

Then he came, a member of staff determined to help the league as much as possible, "Lady Lorelei, a challenger has arrived"

"Third one today" Lorelei grumbled before leaving the room, Lance placed an ear piece in and Red followed, they listened in as the two trainers met, _"_Welcome to Pokémon League! I am Lorelei of the Elite Four! No one can best me when it comes to icy Pokémon! Freezing moves are powerful! Your Pokémon will be at my mercy when they are frozen solid! Hahaha! Are you ready?"

Lorelei called forth her Jynx while the challenger called forth a Female Arcanine.

"Arcanine Use Fire Blast!" The Trainer called,

The Fire attack slammed into Jynx and it fainted immediately

"Return!" Lorelei called scowling, "Slowbro your up!"

"Use Surf!" Lorelei Called, The Water attack flew forward,

"Jump to avoid it!" The Trainer called,

The Arcanine jumped and the wave drifted harmlessly below before the fire Pokémon dropped.

"Use Thunderfang!" The Trainer called.

The Electric attack injured the Pokémon and slowed it greatly.

"Use Yawn!" Lorelei called, The Yawn floated and then hit Arcanine, before it once again leapt to attack Slowbro with Thunderfang once again, this time defeating it.

"Return!" Lorelei called, "Go Cloyster!"

"Use Dive!" Lorelei called, The Pokémon dived under the ice that covered the floor and floated underneath it.

"Return!" The Trainer called, "Go Jolteon!"

"Stay hidden!" Lorelei called,

"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt on the ice itself!" The Trainer called, the electricity surged and defeated Cloyster.

"Return!" Lorelei called, "Go Dewgong!"

"Use Rain Dance!" the Trainer called,

"What are you up to?" Lorelei asked, "Use Ice Beam!" The Ice attack flew forward and hit Jolteon, weakening it.

"Use Thunder!" The Trainer called. The Massive bolt of lightning struck Dewgong and defeated it.

"Return!" Lorelei called "Lapras, Your Up!"

"Use Thunder to end this!" The Trainer called, the massive bolt struck the Lapras and defeated it.

"Return!" Both Trainers called,

"You're better than I thought! Go on ahead! You only got a taste of the Pokémon League's power." Lorelei told the trainer as he left, whispering "Weakling"

Lance and Red looked at one another, "That trainers tough" Red told Lance who nodded,

"He seems to be very strong, though remember, your stronger" Lance smiled, they saw both Bruno and Agatha had left to get ready. Lance sat there and watched the next match.

"I am Bruno of the Elite Four! Through rigorous training, people and Pokémon can become stronger without limit. I've lived and trained with my fighting Pokémon! And that will never change! We will grind you down with our superior power! Hoo hah!" Bruno Grunted to the trainer.

"Go Onix!" Bruno called,

"Go Gyarados!" The Trainer called,

"Use Rock Tomb!" Bruno called,

"Avoid it and use Hydro Pump!" The Trainer called, The Flying Water type dived out of the way of the attack and the launched off a powerful water burst defeating Onix.

"Return!" Both Trainers called

"Go Hitmonchan!" Bruno called,

"Go Alakazam!" The Trainer called.

"Use Psychic!" The trainer called, defeating the Punching Pokémon before Bruno could issue an order.

"Go Machamp!" Bruno called.

"Use Psychic once again!" The Trainer called again the powerful blast defeated Bruno's Pokémon .

"Go Onix" Bruno called.

"Use Focus Punch!" The Trainer called. The powerful fighting move defeated the Onix and Bruno recalled it.

"Go Hitmonlee!" Bruno called.

"Finish this with Physic!" The Trainer called, Hitmonlee fell and Red looked over his shoulder to find himself alone, Lance having vanished.

"My job is done. Go face your next challenge." Bruno Grunted and the trainer walked through the door and into Agatha's battle Chamber.

"I am Agatha of the Elite Four. Pokémon are for battling! I'll show you how a real Trainer battles!" Agatha called,

"Go Gengar!" Agatha called

"Go Alakazam!" The Trainer called.

"Use Shadow Punch!" Agatha added.

"Avoid it then use Psychic!" The Trainer called.

The Psychic attack defeated Gengar then after that defeated Arbok, Golbat, Gengar, and finally Haunter, Leaving Agatha beaten.

"Oh, my! You're something special, child!" Agatha told the Trainer and Red walked out of the room entering his own battle chamber, from where he heard Lance's Dragons battling an unknown Pokémon , probably Jolteon or an ice type. Then the Trainer walked into his room and looked around, for Red had hidden in the shadows.

"Welcome Challenger, I am Red, Champion of Kanto. In my Journey I've faced many tough trainers, but here and now is all that matters, for after this only one will stand in this hall!" Red called, the trainer called forth his Alakazam and Red smiled, "Go Charizard!" He noticed the Elite four watching the battle and smiling

"Use Psychic!" The trainer called,

"Avoid it and then Use Crunch!" Red called Charizard avoided the powerful attack then flew straight at Alakazam, defeating it with one mighty Crunch of its teeth

"Return!" Both Trainers called,

"Go Arcanine!" The Trainer called,

"Go Blastoise!" Red called,

"Use Thunderfang!" The Trainer called.

"Stop it then blast it away with Hydro Cannon!" Red called, the Ultimate Water attack blew Arcanine away

"Return!" They both called again

"Go Jolteon!" The Trainer called,

"Go Snorlax!" Red called,

"Use Superpower!" The Trainer called, the Jolteon launched off and flew at the Snorlax,

"Catch it!" Red called, the Snorlax grabbed Jolteon, "Use Body Slam!"

The Snorlax collapsed over and defeated Jolteon

"Return!" Both trainers called.

"Go Rhydon!" The Trainer called,

"Venusaur!" Red called, "Use Frenzy Plant!"

The Rhydon collapsed down and defeated immediately.

"Return!" Both Trainers called

"Go Venusaur!" The Trainer called,

"Lapras your Up!" Red called, "Appear and Use Blizzard!"

The Venusaur was instantly defeated in the sheer chill of the power.

"Return!" Both Trainers called.

"Go Pikachu!" Red called,

"Go Gyarados!" The Trainer called,

"End this battle with a Volt Tackle!" Red called, the Pure Electronic power and speed of this blew most of the bulbs and defeated Gyarados. The Trainer recalled Gyarados and then fled past the Elite four and out of the league.

"Well….. That was quick" Lance joked returning to his room after nodding to Red, who sat down and Pikachu Leapt onto his lap,

"You did good buddy, you did good" Red smiled,

**(Virdian City)**

Blue Oak Smiled as he looked at the Screen, that kid had never stood a chance against Red, though it didn't look like it, he could tell that not only had Red been holding back, but so had all four of the League Member's.

He walked out of his Gym for a minute and turned to face Pallet Town, where he knew his Grandfather and Green were now, he wondered if his Father would be proud of him, Ex-Champion but Leader of a Gym? He wondered where he was now, he and his Mother had fled years before hand and left Blue with no-one but his sister and Grandfather.

He scowled at that part, they'd never even said good-bye, just left without saying where they were going or how long they'd be gone, the only thing he knew was that both Red Father and Green's parents had gone with them.

Sighing, he returned into his Gym, Knowing that Training would probably subside the Anger he felt, or at least it would for now…

**And Theres the chapter!**

**So Red may have been Kinda OP here, but c'mon he is the Champion!**

**And I gave Blue a little more of a Backstory, because in most Pokémon games, there isn't one….. and his could (Potentially) come back to haunt him. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
